Hermione Granger cherche appartement désespérement
by Lecrit
Summary: OS. Récemment séparée de Ron, Hermione cherche un appartement où emménager. Sous les conseils d'Harry, elle se rend dans une agence immobilière du Chemin de Traverse, sans imaginer qu'elle y trouvera une vieille connaissance...


Cet OS est le premier que j'écris. J'avais cette idée qui me trottait en tête depuis un moment mais je ne voulais pas en faire une fiction, alors j'ai choisi l'OS. C'est le tout premier que j'écris, moi qui suis adepte des longues fictions, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le bruit de ses talons claquait avec conviction sur les dalles du Chemin de Traverse. Elle slalomait entre les gens avec aisance, ignorant les remarques parfois acerbes des passants qu'elle bousculait.<p>

Hermione portait un tailleur strict, impeccable, d'un gris sombre et élégant. Son chignon vaporeux laissait tomber quelques mèches dans sa nuque, seul signe de sa longue journée. Elle était épuisée mais il lui fallait encore faire quelque chose avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta net à cette pensée. Elle n'avait plus de chez elle, désormais. Elle soupira et reprit sa marche, alors que des passants pressés la bousculaient de toutes parts.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant l'enseigne qu'indiquait l'adresse qu'Harry lui avait donnée.

C'était un endroit charmant, les pierres grises du mur ne donnant pas cet aspect froid de certaines bâtisses de la rue. Sur la devanture brillait un écriteau : « Trouver votre bonheur sur le Chemin de Traverse et ses alentours ».

Elle poussa la porte et une cloche tinta au-dessus de sa tête, pour signaler son arrivée.

Pourtant, la jeune femme assise derrière le seul bureau de la pièce ne releva pas la tête. Elle écrivait à vive allure sur un morceau de parchemin, l'air concentrée.

Hermione attendit quelques minutes qu'elle daigne lui accorder son attention, mais voyant qu'elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, elle finit par faire un pas en avant et posa sa main sur le bois du meuble en acajou.

La secrétaire ne releva pas plus la tête.

Hermione l'observa encore un instant en silence. C'était une grande blonde, mince mais plantureuse et son décolleté outrageusement plongeant lui donnait un air vulgaire.

La brune dut se forcer à réprimer une grimace.

- Excusez-moi.

La blonde ne réagit pas davantage.

- Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous pour trouver un appartement. Rapidement, si possible.

- C'est en général pour ça que les gens viennent dans une agence immobilière, rétorqua la blonde sans pour autant se redresser, les yeux rivés sur ses parchemins. Votre nom?

- Granger, répondit-elle. Hermione Granger.

Enfin, la blonde releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se tint droite sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Granger. Je vais vois trouver un rendez-vous avec le patron.

- Le patron? répéta la brune, haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, c'est toujours lui qui s'occupe des clients importants. Vous verrez, avec lui, vous aurez un appartement en deux jours!

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas profiter du statut que lui conféraient ses exploits durant la guerre, mais la blonde en face d'elle l'avait particulièrement énervée.

- Bien, dit-elle en essayant de prendre un air supérieur.

- Demain matin à 10h, ça vous ira?

- Oui, et vous direz à votre patron que je déteste attendre. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

La secrétaire hocha vivement la tête et Hermione tourna les talons, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle perdit néanmoins son sourire une fois dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel. Elle enleva ses talons, puis son tailleur et se glissa dans un bain bouillant, ses muscles se détendant comme par magie...

.

Elle arriva le lendemain avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Elle détestait être en retard.

La plantureuse blonde semblait avoir appris l'amabilité pendant la nuit car elle la berça de louanges et de politesses inutiles avant de l'installer dans un vaste bureau, situé derrière l'accueil où elle s'était rendue la veille.

Elle s'installa sagement sur le fauteuil de cuir qui faisait face à la place du maître des lieux et attendit, son regard parcourant la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait ni photos, ni souvenirs dans cette pièce. Juste des piles de dossiers. Posée devant le fauteuil en face d'elle se trouvait une fine pile de parchemins où trônait son nom : Hermione Granger.

Pour le reste, tout était dans des tons gris un peu mornes et elle songea que l'homme à qui appartenait ce bureau ne devait pas s'amuser souvent.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter, l'heure de son rendez-vous étant passée de vingt longues minutes, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle se retourna, prête à sermonner l'individu pour son retard mais se figea net.

Et elle maudit mentalement Harry de ne pas lui avoir dit que le patron de l'agence n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne se montrait pas aux réunions d'anciens élèves de Poudlard et on ne le voyait plus que très rarement dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Contrairement à elle, il ne parut pas surpris de la voir. Il l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de s'éclipser. Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sûre de n'être pas devenue folle, mais la tête blonde de son ancien ennemi apparut devant elle, par l'entrebâillure de la porte et il s'adressa à elle, d'une voix moins trainante qu'elle l'avait connue, mais où pointant toujours une once d'arrogance.

- Un café ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Rendue muette par la surprise, elle se contenta d'opiner de la tête et il disparut à nouveau derrière la porte pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses de café fumant dans les mains. Il en posa une devant elle et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il ouvrit le dossier devant lui et feuilleta un instant les quelques parchemins qui portaient son nom.

- Bien, dit-il en le refermant. Je vais te poser quelques questions afin de cerner tes besoins et on regardera ensemble ce qui te conviendra le mieux.

Hormis le tutoiement, rien dans son attitude ne pouvait indiquer qu'ils s'étaient connus à une époque et Hermione n'en fut que plus perturbée.

Il commença son questionnaire sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il apprit qu'elle souhaitait trouver un appartement dans le centre-ville, pas trop loin du Londres moldu, avec une chambre d'amis, une autre pièce pour sa bibliothèque, de préférence au rez-de-chaussée et avec un balcon ou une terrasse qui lui permettraient de mettre les quelques plantes que Neville lui avait offert.

- Je peux t'en faire visiter un premier cet après-midi, si tu es libre. Je pense en connaître un qui sera parfait.

Enfin, elle réagit. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il daigna les lever vers elle et croisa les bras.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, avalant une grande gorgée de café.

- Pourquoi tu me parles avec ce ton pompeux ? lâcha Hermione. N'es-tu pas censé me détester ?

- Tu es une cliente, Granger, répondit Drago comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'insulter mes clients.

- Surtout les clients importants, rétorqua la brune en insistant avec ironie sur les deux derniers mots, repensant à ceux de la secrétaire.

- Ne te donne pas une importance que tu n'as pas. Holly t'a donné un tel statut parce qu'elle ignorait que nos relations n'étaient pas des plus cordiales.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le scruta du regard alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et allumait une cigarette. Quelque chose en lui semblait avoir changé mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Il n'était plus si méprisant que quand elle l'avait connu. Il semblait plus blasé qu'en colère, lui qui l'avait auparavant toujours été.

- Alors, reprit Drago, avec un sourire en coin qui lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas si différent, un appartement avec une chambre individuelle, hein ? Où en es-tu avec ce cher Ronald ?

Elle se figea et lui lança un regard noir à faire pâlir Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? cracha-t-elle amèrement.

- Je m'intéresse toujours à la vie de mes clients, répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite. C'est le métier, tu sais.

- Pourquoi Harry m'a-t-il conseillé à toi ? souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

- Parce que je lui ai trouvé la maison qu'il cherchait en une journée et qu'il a pu y habiter la semaine suivante, Granger. Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine.

- Et quel est ton domaine ? La prétention ?

Il ricana.

- Oserais-tu me dire que Potter et sa fiancée ne sont pas heureux dans leur maison de campagne ? Deux chambres d'amis, une cheminée en pierre, des escaliers en colimaçon et un grand salon pour mettre cet étrange objet moldu… Comment l'avait-il appelé ? murmura-t-il, songeur. Un brillarde ? Peu importe. J'ai rempli toutes les conditions de Potter et Weasley fille en une petite journée, Granger. Voilà pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il t'a conseillée et pas à cet abruti de Cohen qui ne parvient qu'à vendre des bicoques aux sorciers qui sont devenus fous avec l'âge.

- Un billard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Ca s'appelle un billard.

Il haussa les épaules et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, comme pour lui signifier que sa réponse n'avait pas le moindre intérêt.

Soudain, il se redressa, coinçant le tube entre ses lèvres. Il attrapa une plume, un morceau de parchemin et écrivit quelques lignes avant de le tendre à Hermione. Elle le lut rapidement et releva les yeux vers lui, haussant à un sourcil.

- Sois à cette adresse à quatorze heures.

- Bien, répondit Hermione. Et ne sois pas en retard !

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne tolérerais aucun retard, ricana Drago, reprenant ses mots de la veille. Tu as presque fait peur à Holly, tu sais, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Hermione se leva et plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur en le fusillant du regard. Cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'accentuer son sourire moqueur.

- Ne sois pas en retard, Malefoy, ou je fais une réputation atroce.

Et elle tourna les talons, alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Deux heures plus tard, le ventre plein et les idées un peu plus claires, Hermione se rendit à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiquée. Elle avait profité de la pause du déjeuner pour rendre visite à Harry et lui reprocher à grands cris de ne pas l'avoir prévenue que le patron de l'établissement qu'il lui avait recommandé était Drago Malefoy.

Harry lui avait juré que le blond n'était plus du tout ce gamin égoïste et pleurnichard de Poudlard et que le plus important était qu'il soit compétent, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à calmer la brune qui était partie en claquant la porte. Harry lui avait envoyé des chocolats par hibou et il avait été aussitôt pardonné.

Quand elle arriva, Drago était déjà là et elle fut ravie de constater qu'il n'avait pas pris ses menaces à la légère. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur et s'était changé. Il avait troqué son costume trois pièces contre une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Il se redressa en la voyant arriver et lui fit signe de le suivre d'un signe de tête.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit immeuble au charme indéniable et Drago ouvrit la première porte sur la gauche. Il l'invita à entrer et elle le suivit. Il la laissa visiter les lieux et elle revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Hermione le frappa à l'épaule.

- Descend de là ! s'écria-t-elle. Si j'habite ici, je ne veux pas que tu te sois assis à l'endroit où je vais couper mes légumes.

Il ricana, mais descendit tout de même de son perchoir, la fixant avec insistance.

- C'est trop grand, dit-elle simplement.

- Tu n'en veux pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Il est bien, mais il est vraiment trop grand.

- Peur de se sentir seule, Granger ? se moqua l'ancien Serpentard.

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna-t-elle. Peut-être que toi tu es du genre à aimer vivre seul dans un manoir, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est trop grand !

- Bien, alors je peux m'asseoir sur le comptoir, puisque tu ne vas pas habiter ici ?

- Malefoy ! protesta Hermione. Non ! Garde tout de même cet appartement en tête, je le prendrai si nous ne trouvons pas mieux.

- Nous trouverons mieux, rétorqua Drago, presque vexé.

Et il l'attrapa par le bras pour la trainer à l'extérieur. Elle se dégagea vivement et le suivit sans un mot. Ils visitèrent deux autres appartements à proximité mais elle trouva toujours quelque chose à redire : la cuisine était trop petite, la pièce pour sa bibliothèque également, les toilettes étaient à l'entrée et elle n'aimait pas ça.

En résumé, ils perdirent un après-midi. Le seul point positif qu'elle y trouva en rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel le soir même fut qu'elle était parvenue à faire tourner Drago Malefoy en bourrique.

Et à cette pensée, elle n'eut pas besoin d'y ajouter de produits magiques pour se détendre dans son bain.

.

Elle passa la journée du lendemain et les deux suivantes à refuser tous les appartements qu'il lui présenta. Au bout du troisième jour, enfin, il craqua.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Drago, la colère se peignant sur ses traits. Cet appartement est parfait et il remplit tous tes critères, tout comme les trois précédents ! S'il ne te convient pas, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et je ne peux rien pour toi dans ce cas !

- La salle-de-bain est à côté de la cuisine. Je veux ma salle-de-bain à côté de la chambre.

- Je vais la tuer, l'entendit-elle marmonner. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais toujours ? lança Hermione avec un large sourire, ravie de le voir enfin perdre ses moyens.

- Je trouve toujours quand mes clients ne sont pas des maniaques des petits détails et qui refusent un appartement parce que le parquet est brun cannelle au lieu de brun chocolat. Comment peux-tu même voir la nuance ? hurla-t-il. Tu es insupportable !

La brune lui adressa un large sourire et trottina jusqu'à lui, posant une main faussement réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, on devrait faire une pause.

Pour toute réponse, il la fusilla du regard et quitta l'appartement qu'elle avait, une fois encore, refusé. Il s'alluma directement une cigarette et sembla un peu se détendre quand, les yeux fermés, il recracha la fumée vers le ciel.

Hermione se posta à côté de lui, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Dis-moi honnêtement, souffla Drago, posant son regard orageux sur elle. Tu te venges pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, répondit-elle avec une innocence qu'elle n'avait pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses une telle chose.

- Petite peste. Allez, allons manger.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et attrapa son bras pour la faire transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant un restaurant dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse et elle allait partir dans le sens inverse quand elle comprit qu'il comptait manger _avec elle_.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, mais ils se séparaient toujours au moment des repas parce que l'un ou l'autre craquait et finissait par partir en claquant la porte d'un appartement vide.

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur et une serveuse se précipita vers eux et les plaça à une table, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une rue déserte.

Drago commanda un vin français et Hermione attrapa le menu qu'on lui tendait.

- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as bien fait tourner en bourrique, dit-il quand ils furent servis, vas-tu te décider à considérer honnêtement les appartements que je t'ai proposé ?

- Je les ai considérés honnêtement, répondit la brune. Ils ne me plaisent pas.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et piqua rageusement dans un pauvre haricot vert.

- Que dirais-tu de faire une pause pour cet après-midi ? proposa Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle avait presque pitié.

- Je ne fais pas de pause, répondit sèchement le blond. Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas trouvé un foutu appartement. A moins que tu préfères continuer à vivre avec Weasley alors que vous êtes séparés.

Hermione avala tout rond sa bouchée de canard et releva vivement les yeux vers lui.

- Comment sais-tu que Ron et moi sommes séparés ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Pour quelle autre raison chercherais-tu un appartement avec une seule chambre, exceptée la chambre d'amis, sans pièce pour mettre un bureau pour ton cher et tendre ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête vers son assiette. Elle avait bien moins faim, tout à coup. Il y eut un long silence, seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs couverts frôlant la vaisselle. Drago était en train de la resservir en vin rouge quand elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

- Je vis à l'hôtel, lança Hermione. Je ne vis plus avec lui depuis que nous sommes séparés. C'est pour ça que je cherche rapidement.

- Tu aurais déjà trouvé si ton jugement n'était pas faussé par le plaisir que tu ressens à me rendre dingue.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Etrangement, ces trois derniers jours m'ont remonté le moral, dit-elle et il stoppa net tout mouvement, surpris. Te faire tourner en bourrique m'a bien amusé, je l'avoue, et ça m'a empêché de penser à notre rupture.

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Enfin, je te promets de faire un effort à partir de maintenant, reprit Hermione dans un souffle. Et je reconsidèrerai tes précédentes propositions. Tu as sans doute plein d'autres choses à faire que de passer ton temps à me chercher un appartement, surtout que pour le moment, je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé.

.

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, elle vivait toujours à l'hôtel et elle le retrouvait à nouveau, comme chaque matin à dix heures, devant un immeuble de Londres.

- Mais enfin, Malefoy, j'avais dit que je voulais une cheminée !

- Tu as épuisé mon stock de cheminées ces six derniers jours, soupira l'intéressé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, seul meuble restant de l'appartement sinon vide et laissa pendre son bras qui alla caresser la moquette d'un rouge sombre. Hermione s'assit sur l'accoudoir, puisqu'il était allongé de tout son long et posa les yeux vers lui.

- Tous les appartements que tu m'as fait visiter ces derniers temps ne rentrent absolument pas dans mes critères ! Ils en remplissent un tout au plus ! Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès !

Drago releva brusquement la tête et les os de son cou craquèrent dans un bruit désagréable. Il grimaça et laissa sa nuque retomber sur un coussin moelleux.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

Etrangement, Hermione pensait bien avoir la réponse à cette question, mais cela lui sembla trop absurde alors elle se tut et le poussa pour s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé. Il grogna mais daigna lui faire un peu de place, avant de poser ses jambes sur ses genoux.

La brune haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard entendu.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je suis ta cliente ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ?

- Tu me fatigues, Granger, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle sourit doucement et il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément.

Elle en profita pour scruter les traits de son visage fin. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi clairs qu'à Poudlard mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de les coiffer. Elle avait remarqué que depuis le début de leur semaine de visites, il s'était de plus en plus négligé au fil des jours, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait sous tout rapport pour elle. Cela l'avait amusé le premier jour quand, le mercredi, il était venu ainsi, ses cheveux en bataille plutôt qu'impeccablement rangés sur sa tête.

Le lendemain, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas rasé et finalement, aujourd'hui, samedi, il ne portait plus son éternel pantalon de costume mais un simple jean noir, avec une chemise dont le premier bouton était négligemment ouvert.

Malgré elle, elle pensa qu'il était beau, ainsi. Les traits de son visage aristocratique étaient détendus et il semblait apaisé.

Elle vit ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire moqueur et il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

- Suis-je à ton goût, Granger ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle, trop vite pour garder sa crédibilité intacte.

Drago ricana et se redressa pour se retrouver assis. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur son genou, s'approchant doucement d'elle.

- Dommage, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Tu es plutôt à mon goût, à moi.

Et il se leva, riant de son expression atterrée. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la relever et elle le suivit jusqu'à la sortie, non sans marmonner quelques insultes à son encontre.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant le prochain.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et attrapa son bras pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent devant un charmant immeuble d'un quartier qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celui qui était juste à la frontière entre le monde moldu et l'Avenue du Sorcier Farceur, derrière le Chemin de Traverse. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

Drago ouvrit la première porte à droite en entrant et elle ouvrit de grands yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Contrairement aux précédents, cet appartement était meublé. Et surtout, elle ne trouva rien à redire.

- Je te laisse visiter, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Mais Hermione l'entendit à peine, perdue dans sa contemplation. Le hall était une petite pièce, avec un meuble à chaussures noir et un porte-manteau marron et sur le sol s'étendait un large tapis d'un rouge sombre mais élégant.

La pièce suivante était un grand salon, convivial et chaleureux. Il y trônait un canapé de cuir marron et une table basse en acajou. Sur le côté, se trouvaient trois bibliothèques remplies de livres de toutes sortes, mais également une table à manger.

Elle poursuivit son exploration avec un sourire s'agrandissant davantage. La pièce qu'elle découvrit ensuite était un bureau, où s'étendaient à nouveau une multitude de livres impeccablement rangés dans des étagères en ébène.

Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les nombreux ouvrages, se délectant de cette odeur qu'elle adorait : celle des livres anciens. Dans la cheminée, derrière le bureau, un feu accueillant brûlait, semblant lui dire que cet appartement était fait pour elle.

Elle se décida finalement à sortir de la pièce pour découvrir la pièce suivante. C'était une chambre. Hormis un lit et deux grandes armoires, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce mais elle la trouva tout aussi merveilleuse que les précédentes, sans doute car l'odeur qui y régnait était absolument enivrante. Elle donnait sur une terrasse et un jardin fleuri.

Elle discerna ensuite la chambre d'amis, tout aussi chaleureuse que les pièces précédentes, puis la cuisine et la salle-de-bain.

Elle trouva Drago dans le salon, qui s'était assis sur le canapé, fumant une cigarette.

- C'est celui-là ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, sautillant presque d'enthousiasme. C'est celui-là, Drago !

Ni lui, ni elle ne semblèrent remarquer qu'elle venait d'utiliser son prénom pour la première fois.

- Pardon ? répondit-il simplement, haussant un sourcil.

- Il est parfait, reprit Hermione, peinant à tenir en place. Cet appartement ! Il est fait pour moi.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Drago éclata de rire. L'ancienne Gryffondor déchanta brutalement et elle le regarda s'esclaffer sans comprendre. Finalement, il se calma et la dévisagea, amusé.

- Granger, cet appartement n'est pas à vendre.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Hermione. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, alors ? Tu savais bien que je l'aimerais, non ?

- Granger, souffla Drago en souriant. Cet appartement n'est pas à vendre et je t'ai emmené ici parce que je devais récupérer ceci.

Il lui montrait le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Tu es chez moi, conclut-il.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son visage se teinta d'un mélange de surprise, de colère et de chagrin et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il sourit et combla l'espace qui les séparait.

- On finira bien par trouver, Granger.

- Ou alors, je pourrais te tuer et racheter cet appartement.

- J'ai une meilleure solution, souffla Drago en souriant. Tu tiens absolument à être au rez-de-chaussée ?

- Non, répondit Hermione.

- Alors viens.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et prit sa main pour la mener à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie de l'immeuble, il emprunta les escaliers et monta au premier étage. Il ouvrit alors une porte et la fit entrer.

L'appartement était exactement le même que celui de l'étage du dessous, sinon qu'il était vide. Elle se tourna vers lui, ravie, et faillit lui sauter au cou.

- Il y a juste un problème, lança Drago et elle déchanta.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est en dehors de mon budget ou je t'étrangle !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira le blond.

- Alors quoi ? s'écria Hermione, presque hystérique.

- J'ai entendu dire que le voisin du dessous était assez bruyant, murmura Drago en se penchant vers elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Elle rit franchement et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule. Il la regarda avancer dans l'appartement avec une moue d'enfant un matin de Noël et eut un sourire.

Il était vraiment le meilleur. Il était même parvenu à contenter Hermione Granger.

Pourtant, son succès lui laissa un goût amer. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais, ces trois derniers jours, depuis qu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, il avait fait exprès de lui présenter des appartements qui ne remplissaient pas ses critères, parce qu'il se rappelait ses propos sur sa rupture avec Weasley.

Il la voyait désormais comme une femme, puis comme l'exaspérante Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, et elle était une femme pure et forte. L'une de celles qui avaient toujours le sourire, en toutes circonstances. La savoir déprimée à cause de sa rupture l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, après qu'elle lui ait avoué s'amuser en sa compagnie, même si c'était à ses dépends.

Il voulait qu'elle sourît, parce qu'elle n'était jamais plus belle que dans ces moments.

.

Trois jours plus tard, il était en train de lire quand on toqua à sa porte. Jurant contre Pansy, qui ne devait pas arriver avant une heure, il se leva et alla ouvrir en rouspétant, avant de se figer devant l'énorme panier d'osier, rempli de muffins, qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

Le panier disparut un instant et Hermione lui fit face, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle voisine ! annonça-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Enchanté, Drago Malefoy, répondit-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Il attrapa un muffin alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Elle posa le panier sur la table basse du salon et en prit un également.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda manger goulument son muffin au chocolat. Il ne sut exactement quel mot il devait mettre dessus, mais quelque chose vint lui enserrer le cœur et, pendant quelques secondes, il eut le souffle coupé.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Ils sont beaux, hein ? C'est Ginny qui m'a appris cette technique avec le glaçage.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux rivés sur une tâche de chocolat au coin de ses lèvres. Il tenta de s'en empêcher, se giflant mentalement, essayant de ne penser qu'au statut de son sang qui devait le rebuter, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus à ses balivernes.

Alors, il leva la main et alla glisser son pouce pour capturer le chocolat, s'attardant sans le vouloir. Il mit ensuite son doigt dans sa bouche et l'en ressortit propre.

- Magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Hermione rougit furieusement, ne sachant plus vraiment s'il parlait de ses muffins. Elle s'empourpra davantage quand elle remarqua qu'il ne détournait toujours pas le regard, fixant la moindre des courbes de son visage avec insistance.

- Malefoy ? souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Drago secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits et se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

- Magnifiques, répéta-t-il. Ils sont magnifiques tes… muffins.

Hermione lui sourit timidement et passa la paume de sa main sur ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun morceau de chocolat n'était encore venu s'y attarder. Elle posa ses yeux sur la table basse pour ne pas affronter les yeux gris de son ancien ennemi et attrapa les deux billets qui s'y trouvaient.

- Tu vas voir l'exposition de Marina Louforois ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, avec Pansy.

- Tu es toujours avec elle ?

- Non. Plus depuis longtemps, répondit Drago.

Cette conversation était idiote et ne menait à rien, mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin de changer de sujet pour oublier le malaise qui avait régné entre eux, quelques secondes auparavant.

- Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ? reprit-il en se levant prestement.

Elle hocha la tête et il se précipita vers la cuisine. Il s'agrippa au comptoir et ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration, s'exhortant mentalement à se calmer.

Pourquoi s'était-il senti si étrange en sa présence ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé, depuis la semaine dernière pour que, non seulement il ne tolère sa présence, mais qu'en plus il l'apprécie au point d'avoir eu envie, pendant un très court instant, de l'embrasser ?

Il servit sur un plateau deux verres, ainsi que du jus de citrouille et du vin rouge, avant de retourner vers le salon. Hermione était toujours en train de regarder les billets avec un intérêt qu'il trouva malgré lui très attendrissant. Il se gifla mentalement à nouveau et posa le plateau devant eux, un peu plus brutalement que la bienséance ne l'aurait voulu car elle sursauta.

Il se rassit, prenant soin de laisser une distance convenable entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- La même chose que toi, répondit Hermione.

Il servit donc deux verres de vin et lui en tendit un. Un court instant, sa peau frôla la sienne et il fut presque certain de l'avoir vue frissonner mais il en conclut simplement qu'il serait préférable qu'il ferme la fenêtre.

Ils discutèrent calmement, Hermione lui expliquant que Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient venus l'aider à emménager la veille et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne visiter son appartement le lendemain. Puis, ils parlèrent de l'exposition de Marina Louforois et il comprit rapidement qu'elle était l'une de ses admiratrices, aux étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle parlait des toiles de l'artiste.

Ils ne remarquèrent qu'à peine qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses soient assez proches pour se frôler.

Drago regarda les joues d'Hermione se colorer d'un rose prononcé avec un léger sourire. Il était si proche d'elle qu'il aurait pu compter ses cils un par un ou apprendre par cœur la nuance de ses yeux chocolat.

Pendant un instant, il songea à lancer un « Eh puis merde » avant de fondre sur ses lèvres mais il n'en fit rien, se contenant d'entortiller entre ses doigts l'une de ses mèches indomptables.

Il sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse trop rapide pour que cela soit naturel et il fut certain qu'elle était dans le même cas quand il croisa son regard embrasé.

Hermione n'osait pas fermer les yeux ni reprendre son souffle. Elle avait arrêté de respirer depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches. Depuis quand leur relation autrefois conflictuelle avait-elle évolué au point qu'elle avait à présent une folle envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait changé depuis ce jour, un peu moins de deux semaines auparavant, où elle avait pénétré dans une agence immobilière sans savoir qu'elle était à lui.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il passait avec elle plus de temps que nécessaire car sa rupture avec Ron l'avait un peu déprimée et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ? A cet instant, elle songea que, depuis ces quelques journées qu'elle avait passées en sa compagnie, Ron était totalement sorti de son esprit et elle avait arrêté de pleurer leur relation avortée.

Ils avaient décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord mais elle avait forcément eu une période où elle s'était sentie seule et déprimée, après deux années passées avec lui.

Et voilà qu'elle était assise dans le salon de Malefoy, sur _son_ canapé, dans _son_ salon, et bien trop proche de lui pour que ce soit innocent. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu perdue.

Finalement, il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, son nez frôlant presque le sien et, à nouveau, elle cessa de respirer.

- Granger, murmura-t-il, son souffle allant effleurer ses lèvres entrouvertes, je crois que si je ne t'embrasse pas sur le champ, je vais devenir fou.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir ton séjour à Sainte-Mangouste sur la conscience, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il eut un sourire et combla les centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine quand un pop caractéristique retentit dans la pièce. Ils sursautèrent violemment et se séparèrent d'un bond, mais trop tard pour que Pansy n'ait pas aperçu leurs corps presque collés. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien et darda un regard vers Hermione.

- Salut, Granger ! Ca fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- B-Bien, merci, bafouilla l'intéressée, surprise et toujours pas remise de ses émotions. J-Je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard… enfin, peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Enfin, on se croisera sûrement puisque… enfin, voilà.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, honteuse de s'être mise à bafouiller de la sorte et aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Pansy se tourna vers Drago et croisa les bras avec une moue sérieuse.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il.

- Vous avez peut-être bondis pour vous séparer, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait assez vite, Drago. Alors je répète : c'était quoi ça ?

- Rien du tout, répondit le blond.

Pansy se pencha vers lui, pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

- Réponds à ma question, Malefoy, ou je te rentre ces muffins dans les oreilles jusqu'au dernier, gronda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le panier d'osier.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il finalement, vaincu.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Alors moi je vais te le dire : tu as failli embrasser Granger et si je n'étais pas arrivée, vous seriez sans doute en train de vous caresser les amygdales.

- On parlait juste de l'exposition, soupira Drago, comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.

- Ah ? Ce truc chiant à mourir ou tu me traines de force ? Elle aime ? Tant mieux, moi je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller alors tu ferais bien de l'y emmener plutôt que moi. Granger te plaît !

- Mais Pansy…

- A demain, Drago, le coupa la brune.

Et la seconde suivante, elle avait disparu. Drago poussa un profond soupir et il lui fallut un quart de seconde pour que la réflexion ne se fasse dans son cerveau. Il attrapa les billets, sa veste et sortit de son appartement. Il se précipita vers les escaliers mais il n'eut à monter aucune marche car Hermione était assise sur l'une d'entre elles, un air pensif sur le visage. Il se pencha vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui montra les billets.

- Tu viens avec moi.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, perdue dans ses pensées, mille questions s'entrechoquant dans sa tête.

- Et oui, c'est un rendez-vous, reprit Drago, répondant à au moins la moitié d'entre elles.

Et, enfin, il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Pour ta conscience, murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux mais déjà il s'éloignait, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- On ne m'a pas si aisément, Granger, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas un homme facile.

Elle rit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Un rendez-vous, hein ? rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Drago se tourna vers elle et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, bien moins perturbé qu'auparavant par leur soudaine proximité.

- C'est ton jour de chance, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et il transplana, les amenant à l'une des nombreuses expositions qu'ils iraient voir, ensemble.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire :).<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


End file.
